Micromechanical yaw-rate sensors may be used in order to determine forces and accelerations, for example, in a yaw-rate sensor. A mass body, which is movable in relation to a substrate along two axes perpendicular to one another, is provided in one variant. The mass body is set into an oscillating movement in one direction using a drive unit. If the yaw-rate sensor is rotated around an axis which is perpendicular to the plane in which the mass body is movable, the mass body is deflected in this plane in a direction which is perpendicular to the driven direction. This deflection is caused by the Coriolis force and may be recorded using a suitable detection unit, in order to provide a signal which is a function of a yaw rate of the yaw-rate sensor.
Various configurations are known for both the drive unit and the detection unit. The present invention is based on the object of specifying a yaw-rate sensor which has a reduced space requirement.